


Sweater Weather

by OnlyJam



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJam/pseuds/OnlyJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another repost! </p>
<p>Wait... Isn't the dominant one suppose to come prepared with the jacket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> (REPOST)

**NOT ENOUGH JAM OUT THERE!!**

**Y’ALL DESERVE MORE JAM!!**

**HAVE SOME JAM YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON!**

**This is pure fluff unlike every other jam I’ve ever written.**

 

* * *

 

The chilly wind blew against Tim’s exposed arms. He subdued a shiver as his lover sneakily grabbed the hand of the plaid clad man beside him.

“Jesus! Tim! Your hands are freezing!!!” Jay took Tim’s hand and gripped it tightly.

Tim simply shrugged. Another shiver ran down his spine.  Finally the skinnier male resorted to stuffing their held hands in the pockets of his thin green jacket.

“Jay, I told you! I’m fine!” The bluejay only sighed at this. They had resorted to wandering nameless streets in towns they didn’t know existed. (Tim thinks they’re somewhere up in Ohio) For safety of course. Even if Alex and ToTheArk were both gone for good, they still had the Operator to worry about.

The couple stayed silent as the gloomy sky that had been following them all day finally let loose.

A light drizzle quickly turned to a torrential downpour. Tim, worrying for Jay’s ever wavering health and horrendous immune system, lightly nudged the filmmaker underneath the awning of a family owned coffee shop.  

Not only was every shop in town closed for the night, but in this sort of christian based small town, there were no bars around.

The chilly, silent atmosphere was broken by Tim giving out a rather loud sneeze.

“...‘scuse me.” Jay frowned and turned to exam the profile of the brown eyed man’s face. His nose was a rosey red and darker than usual circles under his eyes. A give-away for a cold if Jay knew one. Worry built up in the man’s gut.

In a subconscious state of thought, Jay slipped off his oversized jacket and threw it over the freezing shoulders of his lover. It was a size too small for Tim but the gesture meant the world. He leaned over a pressed a chaste kiss on his bluejay’s lips. The said filmmaker smiled giddily into their kiss.

“You know what they say about people with cold hands?” Jay asked, forehead balanced perfectly against Tim’s. The red clad male hummed in response. “They have the warmest hearts.”

“That was cheesy as fuck, Jay.”

 

* * *

 

Did you expect Tim to go along with that shit?

More Jam to come!!!


End file.
